Paper Flowers
by PhantomNinja90
Summary: Sam has had enough with that shallow Paulina, her parents making her trying to be normal, and Danny not noticing her. Sam want's to get away from every thing, even if it means making Danny and her new friend Meru go after her.(DannySam)[chapter 8 up!]
1. The goddess of imagenary light?

Paper Flowers

Saikyou: this is my second DP fanfic, I couldn't update the other one, only 4 people reviewed…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… WHAA! (sobs) or the song Imaginary by Evanesence…

Chapter one

          Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in first period Social Studies, bored out of their minds. Tuck had just fallen asleep, and now was beginning to snore, Sam was sketching in her notebook, and Danny's head was down on his desk. Yep, it was a regular day at Casper Highschool, but for one exception.

          The teacher cleared her throat, Sam and Danny looked up, while Tucker jerked his head off his desk, apparently awakened from his slumber.

          "Class," said the teacher, " the principal has alterted me today that there is a new student,"

          Danny, Sam, and Tuck exchanged glances, and looked back at the teacher. There was a knock on the door.

          "Ah here she is now," the teacher said and opened the door. A girl walked into the classroom, and the teacher spoke to her, "Please introduce yourself to the class."

          "Hi, my name is Meru Yakamate, I just moved back here from Japan. I was born in America, and moved to Japan when I was five." Said the girl. She smiled, she had shoulder length brown hair and unusual gold eyes. She was wearing a pleated black skirt and a black t-shirt with Jack Sparrow on it from Pirates of the Caribbean.

          "Alright Miss Yakamate, please take a seat." Meru sat down next to Sam and opened her text book.

The morning went by quickly and soon it was time for lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down and began their lunch time conversation.

          "Did you see the new girl? Look!" said Tuck and pointed to the popular table. Dannny and Sam turned their heads, they saw the girl named Meru, talking to Dash's posse, apparently trying to find a place to sit.

"You know, she's new here, we better help her before something bad happens." Said Sam. So the three walked over to where Meru was standing. And everyone turned their heads to them.

"What are you losers doing over here?" asked Dash.

Meru stared at Dash angerly, her gold eyes flashing, "Losers? Remind me why I sat next to you imature beings? Because you know, that sounded really lame, and you…" she said turning to Paulina, "I heard what you did to this kid named Danny, asking him to the dance to make his girlfriend jealous, that was more shallow than a kiddie pool." Meru grabbed her lunch tray and stood next to Sam, and the four walked over to their table and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were such jerks, though I supose Paulina was a dead give away," said Meru. "By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Sam," sam explained, "This is Tucker and this is Danny, and no Danny and I are not a couple."

Meru looked at Sam and Danny, eyeing them up, then used her ability. Yes, that's  right, Meru was not just the average 14 year old girl, she was actually a light goddess, named Hikari, other than that, she had the ability to read minds. Which was a darned good thing, concidering she wanted to take a peep into Danny and the others mind, she tried Tucker first, and in his mind was nothing surprising.

"Ah, steak and potatoes, can't go wrong with that," he thought.

_"Typical," thought Meru and turned to Sam._

_"Where is everyone getting this idea that Danny and I are an item? We're just good friends, but, he is cute when he smiles. Ack! What am I thinking? Ugh, I can't belive I like him like that, okay, maybe I love him."_

"Aha! She does!" exclaimed Meru outloud, and everyone stared at her. "oops." She covered her mouth.

"What was that about?" asked Sam. _"Oh no," Sam thought, "Does she know about me liking Danny?"_

She finished her mind reading on Danny, it was so obvious, they were in love with each other, they didn't realize it, but they we're in love.

          Sam prodded at her potatoes, not bothering to eat them. Danny never had seemed to notice her, and he and Tucker were always to busy starring at Paulina, so she was left out.

          "Something on your mind Sam?" asked Meru.

          Sam looked up at Meru, and spoke up, "No, well, it's just that-"

          "Hey Heather! Did you hear that the schools throwing another dance?" an anoying feminine voice asked.

          Sam and Meru whirled their head around to see Paulina and her stupid friend talking to each other.

          "Another dance?" Sam asked Meru.

          Paulina glared at Sam, then said, "Oh, I would be worring about it, no one would ask a gothic loser like you, even your boyfriend didn't ask. Well, being a freak doesn't help you get sex with a guy either, vegi-freak.Later!" and Paulina and her dorky friend left in a fit of giggles.

          "Rrrrr, Shallow bitch." Sam muttered and began pounding into her food. Sam was beyond angry, but didn't object about the whole boyfriend thing. _"Bitch, what does she know? I can't stand her!"_

"Sam."

          _"Ugh, nomally these things don't get on my nerves, but this has gone to far, I may be goth, but"_

"Sa-aam"

          _"…I'm not about to loose MY Danny to that lousy mother-"_

"SAM!!"

          "Huh?" Sam looked up. Danny was giving her a funny look.

          "Are you ok?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

          _"Concerned look?" Sam thought, "That's a first." _"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied, voice dripping in falseness.

          "Is that so? Well I think your rassberry pie doesn't think your alright." Danny said.

Sam snorted, _"What kind of lame line is that?" _But curious, Sam looked down at her pie, well, what used to be her pie.

Apparently she was so wrapped up in her anger, she didn't realize that she had mashed it to a pulp. The Crust and filling were mixed into a thick paste and apparnetly she had knock some of her salad into the mess cause the slop had little green specks.

          "Oops," sam muttered, "heh guess I got a little carried away."

          "A little?" asked Danny, "You can't even tell it used to be pie, let alone ediable!" Now tell me what's wrong Sam! You've been acting like this all week."

          "I-" Sam began, she sighed meekly, "I guess, I've been letting the popular kids get into my head, and my parents haven't been real acepting either."

          [Flash Back]

"Sam, why can't you be normal? Why do you act this way? Why are you never wearing colors?" Sam's mother had asked her.

"Mom, I'm always like this, I like being different, it's a good thing." Sam replied to her mother, "Why can't you just accept me the way I am."

"No daughter of mine is going to be like this," Her mother said angerly.

"Why, Mom? Why must I be the image of perfection? I don't want to be preppy, I don't want to be shallow, I'm me, and if you can't accept that, then," Sam was on the verge of tears, "-Then LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sam cried and slammed the door and locked it. Her mother began shouting, so Sam grabbed her CD player, popped in Evanescence, and continued to cry.

[End FlashBack]

          By now everyone had left the cafetiria, and Sam had broken out into tears.

          "You don't know what its like! Day after day my parent complain about me being individual, people torment me at school, they toment you, it gets to me!" Sam sobbed. Meru had put a comforting arm around Sam, then let Danny do the rest.

          "Sam, listen I-"

          "No Danny, you listen-"

          "SAM!" Danny shouted and threw his arms around her to stop her from moving. Sams eyes widened as a blush crept across her face. Tears still glisened on her face.

          "Sam, please listen, I know how you feel. Everyone gives me a hard time too, my parents never have time for me. Sam, please, don't cry. I'm here for you, WE'RE hear for you. Me, Tucker, and even Meru, so don't be sad." He released her gently and she sat infront of him, looking down, then looking at him.

          "Thanks, I'm sorry." Sam said and flung her arms around him. Danny smiled and rubbed her back gently.

          "It's okay."

          "Man I wish I had a camera, It's a Kodak moment."

          Both Danny and Sam broke apart and looked at Meru, she was grinning and holding a small camera. Waving it in the air gently.

          "Oh wait, I do. Ooh, I can't wait to get this developed. It's a good thing I always have one on hand." She said flashing another huge smile.

          Danny and Sam glared at her, "That Was So NOT Funny!"

          Wrapped up in all the exciment, without warning, the ground began to shake, and through the wall came a thing that had the head and torso of a wolf, a extra pair of arms, horns,tail, and wings from a dragon, and the hind legs of a chicken, all combined into one ugly looking thing. It gave a fearsom roar and jumped at them but missed, and landed into a table.

          "Not today," Danny moaned, "Well Meru, if your going to be my friend,  you should atleast have the curtosy of knowing my secret. I'm going ghost!"

          To beams of ligth circled Danny as his suit, white hair, and green eyes appeared. And he flew off to attack the thing, but every time he punched at it, he seemed to phase though it.

          "Dammit, why can't I hit this ghost?" he said, dodging its lashing tail.

          "Because," Meru said as Sam and Tucker turned at her. Meru's golden eyes were glowing, and her hair was flowing gently. A bluish aura glowed around her body.

          "That is most definitly not a ghost."

Saikyou:Dun, dun, dun! Howcome Danny can't fight the thing? And how does Meru know about it? Please review to find out, I need atleast five, or no new chapter, and you can sit and never find out what happens to them. HA!


	2. Door to the dream relam

Saikyou: yay! 6 reviews! I'm so happy (starts crying) I almost missed Danny Phantom today, but I didn't, the TV guide is sooo messed up, right?

Big thanks to:

FatCat11388

Flying-unicorn

Titan6

MoonHawke

Nightmare123

Amy Rose-girl

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom or the song Imaginary…

Now here's chapter 2

          "Not a ghost?" Sam asked Meru nervously. Meru's eyes were still glowing, "Then I hate to ask what it is!"

          Meru moved in front of the thing because it was trying to attack Danny. She touched her moon-crescent pendant and shouted, " Return the light to me." Yellow lights came forth and wrapped around Meru. When the lights disappeared Meru had completely changed. She was wearing a white gown and she had long, sky blue hair. Her eyes were still golden, and instead of a pendant, she had a long staff with the same symbol as her necklace. She looked at Danny and smiled.

          "I too have a secret, Danny, I am the light goddess, Hikari. Protector of the dream realm and controller of all things light."

          "Dream realm?" asked Danny curiously.

"Now is not the time for questions,you!" She said turning to the monster, but no one seemed to understand her because she spoke in another language, "This is the third time you have came to this realm, Shoten, why do you come again?"

Shoten looked up at Hikari, it's red eyes flashing and making a long growling sound, it's voice was deep and scratchy, and it spoke in a different language as well, "Why do I come? I came to kill the ghost boy, of course, orders from Lord Shichuro."

She looked at Danny, then looked at Shoten, "First of all, why this boy? And I thought I banished your master, answer now, or you will die a most painful death!"

Hikari pointed her staff at Shoten, and the head began to glow. Shoten Growled angrily, the spoke "The boy is a threat to our world, he's a ghost and human, and has the ability to destroy my lord. My lord is a lot stronger than you thought, pathetic woman, he's broken free, and now out to seek revenge."

Hikari's eyes glowed with anger, and let a yellow laser blast out from her staff, and the monster blew up into dust. Hikari shifted her eyes at the others, and sat down at a bench.

"I believe I have some explaining to do. Come, sit, I will stop time for a short while," she said, and waved her hand as the whole world became stilled. Danny, Sam, and tucker sat down next to Hikari.

"Ok, first of all, what language was that? Who are you? What was that? What's the dream realm, and who the hell is Shichuro!?!" Danny asked angrily.

"Calm down child," replied Hikari, "I'll explain everything. My name is Hikari, as I've told you, I'm 21 really. Yes, I am also Meru, I'm half human, half goddess. The language I was speaking in was Japanese. That monster, Shoten, was a dream creature, who came from the dream realm. It's just like you ghost realm, Danny, except it's of dreams."

"Shichuro is the most foul, cruel, X-ruler of the dream world. He is pure evil, and awhile I banished him into the Depths of Shadow, sealing him in for eternity. But if Shoten was true about his word, then he is still here, but weak though. No one can come out of the Shadows undamaged. The reason you are strong is this: you are half ghost and half human. Normally, humans are powerless in the dream realm as well as ghosts. But the combination of the two allows you to become extremely powerful. Danny, please, you must come with me later, I do not know when, but I came here to get you and when it is time, you must come."

Danny looked at the goddess, unsure of his answer. He wanted to help her, but he was uncertain. Then he spoke, "Another question, what powers do you have? I mean, you can stop time, but what else?"

"I can destroy dreams, create them, read thoughts, and of course, stop time." Said Hikari.

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Tucker enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but we should get going, I will start time again, then turn back." Hikari said. She waved her hand again, then lights escaped her and she turned back into Meru.

"Hurry, we should get to class," Sam said. Since it was time for 6th period, Sam, Meru, and Danny went to French while Tucker went to Spanish. On they way to class, Sam and Meru engaged in conversation.

"So Meru, what do you like to eat?" asked Sam.

"Well," Meru said, "I'll eat just about anything, except meat, I can't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian."

"Really? Me too," Sam said as her face lit up.

Hikari smiled back, "Okay, what music do you listen to?"

"Evanescence, Creed, 3 doors down, Nickel back, and any Japanese music."

"Same!" exclaimed Meru, "My God, we must have probably been separated at birth of something. By the way," she said in a low whisper, "I know about you liking Danny, and I promise I won't tell him, but you should."

Danny turned around at them and glared, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" They said simultaneously, and broke out in laughter.

(After School)

Sam and Meru were praticly inseparable now; they shared so much in common. Meru and Sam had gone over to Meru's house, dropped off their stuff, and then went to end of town, into a park, but Sam was still confused.

"Meru, what are we doing here?" asked Sam.

The Park was completely deserted, and had grown into a wild jungle. They were pushing brush and cobwebs.

"You'll see, hold on, we're almost there." Said Meru, pushing away a vine.

Within minutes, they had reached the end of the park, and came upon a large glass mirror covered in thick vines. Meru walked up to it and felt the metal frame; she turned back to Sam and smiled.

"What is that?" asked Sam, stepping out of the brush.

"This Sam," she said happily, "is the portal to the dream realm, I thought you'd like to know, when ever you need to get away from life, come to me. I can take you here, and just about anything can happen. It doesn't take up our world's time, and in this realm, you can do what ever you want."

"Wow," Said Sam, completely dazed, "Anything? You mean like-"

"Yup," interrupted Meru grinning, "but promise me Sam, Always Come To Me First! Never go here on your own, bad things might happen, you never know."

"Alright, I promise," Sam said, starring at the mirror, longing to go into the dream world.

"Sam, I know how much you love Danny, and I know that your fanaticizing, but we cannot go today. Shichuro's minions are patrolling right now, and they'll be gone tomorrow. So can you wait?"

Sam looked at Meru, "Alright tomorrow, I guess we should be going, it's getting late."

(Late that night)

Sam lie in her bed, thinking of all the possible things she could do. But as she lie there, her thoughts soon slipped away as she fell into a light sleep…

(Sam's dream)

Sam looked around at where she stood, she was near the bank of a river, and there were grassy plains around her as far as the eye could see. She sat down and sighed, but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? Just like you Sam" a male voice said.

Sam looked up, and caught attention of two sky blue eyes looking into hers. Sam stood up and smiled at him.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked him _"and why did he just call me beautiful?"_

"Apparently we're having the same dream," he said, "Listen, Sam, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Sam looked at him and almost drowned in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Sam, I've known you practically all my life, and you're the most best friend anyone could have, but I think it's more, Sam. I can't stop thinking about you; you're in my mind every waking moment, and in my dreams. Sam, I love you."

Sam was shocked. _"He loves me?" _

Danny looked at her and smiled, "and I know you love me too."

He gently wrapped an arm around her and starred into her eyes. They faces got closer and closer until their noses touched and then-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

(End dream)

"Argh!" Sam yelled and jerked awake. _"Stupid alarm-clock! He almost kissed me!" Sam thought. _Sam stumbled out of bed and straightened her sheets, then went down stairs and grabbed some breakfast. After she finished her last bite of cereal, she went up stairs, finished getting ready, and headed out the door to the school bus.

As the bus arrived, Sam got on and walked over to where Danny was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked her friend, smiling wryly.

"'Course not, Madam! Please, come and join me in seating." Danny replied jokingly.

Sam sat down, and the bus began to leave. Sam looked at Danny and then frowned, he had bags under his eyes and looked extremely tired. She turned her head and starred at the seat for a while, then noticed something heavy fall on to hear lap.

Sam looked down and caught the sight of Danny's head on her lap. Apparently he had fallen asleep.

"He must have been up late fighting ghosts or something." She thought.

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair gently, noticing he was smiling too. He stayed on her lap the whole trip to school, and then the bus stopped. And Sam whispered in Danny's ear, "Wake up, the bus is at school."

Danny lifted his off Sam's lap and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sam, and blushed after realizing what he had done.

"Uh sorry I dozed off." He mumbled.

"No, it's fine, hurry up or we'll be late to 1st period." Sam said, and the two got off the bus and headed into another day of school.

(Lunch)

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Meru sat in their usual spots and began to dig into their food. Their faces held awful expressions: Danny was tired, and everyone was completely bored from the morning classes. The day couldn't possible get any worse, but it did.

"Hey Sammy," said Paulina snobbishly as she walked up to their table, "have and fun lately Goth girl?"

"Just ignore them" Sam's mind told her.

"Because I know you were probably busy screwing you boyfriend." She snapped.

"It's not worth the fight, they'll go away soon."

"Well, I suppose it didn't work, considering Danny's actually a girl!"

Sam's insides exploded. Her body trembled with rage and she stood up and began to explode, "LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH, DON'T EVER CALL DANNY A GIRL AGAIN! IF YOU DO I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME AGAIN-N OR I'LL, I'LL…" and that's all came out of Sam, because after that she ran out of the cafeteria, crying her eyes out, and left the school.

"Sam!" Shouted Danny as he ran out of the Cafeteria, trying to follow her.

          Saikyou: Oh no, poor Sam! Where did she run off to? Find out in the next chappie, please review; your comments seem to motivate me!


	3. In to The realm: A quest has started

Saikyou: wow, 11 reviews… that's the most I've ever gotten… and since I have nothing to do, I feel like updating, I'll update Never Ending Dream soon, but please read my other fics… like the Inu-Yasha one I wrote

BIG BIG thanks to:

Rogue Taiji-ya (sorry for not including you in last chappy)

Fatcat11388 (U rock, thanks 4 the review)

Flying-unicorn (I like cheese too! Be my friend!)

Amy Rose-girl (sorry, I'm a swear-aholic)

Titan6 (Thanks for the awesome reviews! Your sooooo nice to me!)

Moon Hawke (I like your halfa story!)

Nightmare123 (thank you soooo much!)

Disclaimer: I think you know by now, do I need to say it?

And now for chapter 3 of Paper flowers…

          "SAAAMM!" Danny yelled and ran after Sam.

          Danny ran out of the school, panting heavily. "I'm going ghost!" he said, as Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

          "Danny! Wait for me!" a voice called.

          Danny Turned around to see Hikari run out off the doors, and she went up to Danny.

          "I think I know where Sam is, but we must hurry, she could be in a lot of danger in the dream realm alone."

          Danny stared with a blank expression for a moment. If Sam were indeed in trouble, Danny would do anything to get her out of it, even if it costed his own life.

          "Let's go," Danny said seriously, "wait, you can't fly, can you?"

          "Don't underestimate a goddess," She said as a pair of feathery, white wings appeared on her back. She smiled at Danny, and the two flew off at top speed towards the park.

          (At the dream portal)

          Sam had finally reached the mirror, and she was completely out of breath. She still had tears, and her face was red and slightly swollen. __

_          "Now how do I get in?" Sam asked herself. _Sam slowly walked over to the mirror and touched the glass. Well, she didn't touch it, but her hand passed through it.

          Realizing how it worked, Sam pushed her self all the way to the other side. When Sam stepped out, she saw the most amazing things.

          Inside the dream world, Sam looked around. She stood in a field of flowers, mainly black roses. She looked up- the sky was an unusual purple color. Sam walked towards a tree and discovered a crystal-clear lake.

Sam sat down. She noticed her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and she was wearing the dress she had worn to the school dance.

_"The same dress I had danced with Danny in." She thought._

Sam almost started to cry again, but did not. Instead she leaned over and picked a black rose, at first looking at it, noticing it wasn't real, but paper. She lay down in the grass, and watched the clouds roll by. A song played out loud, and Sam recognized it instantly.

_"It's true, Just about ANYTHING can happen."_

I linger in the doorway

of alarm clocks screaming

monsters calling my name

Let me Stay 

where the wind will whisper to me

where the raindrops as their falling tell the story…

in my field of paper flowers…

and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours…

and watch my purple sky fly over me

don't say I'm out of touch

with this ramping chaos-

_your reality_

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge 

the nightmare-

I built my own world to escape… 

in my field of paper flowers…

and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours…

and watch my purple sky fly over me

swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

_cannot stop for the fear of silent night…_

oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

_the goddess of imaginary light…_

in my field of paper flowers…

and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours…

and watch my purple sky fly over me

          Sam sighed and began to pick the petals…

          "He loves me." She said as she pulled the first one 

          "He loves me not."

          "Loves me"

          "Loves me not…"

          This went until there was 1 more petal left.

          "He," she said as she touched the petal preparing to pull, "Loves me… YEAH RIGHT!"

          Sam threw the flower as far as she could. It landed in with a splash in the lake. Sam hugged her knees and let out her tears. Suddenly Sam felt a chill

          "There, there, child." Said a cold voice, "Don't cry."

          Sam looked up and saw a face,

          "D-Danny?" she sobbed.

          "No child, I," said the man, "am Lord Shichuro. Now tell me, why do you cry?"

          The man wasn't bad looking; he had dark brown hair, strange black eyes, and looked very handsome. But some how Sam thought she had heard this name before, and didn't like it.

          "I," Sam said, "am in love with a boy, but he doesn't notice me. And the girl he likes is a snob, and is shallow. I-I"

          Sam broke out into tears again, and The Dark Lord put his arms around her as Sam cried into his shoulder.

          "You poor, poor girl. I wish I could help you, but wait! There is a possible way…"

          "A p-possible way for w-w-what?" Sam asked looking up at him.

          "Well," said Shichuro said, looking at her, "There is a way for you to win him back, but I could first use one, teeny-weensy, widdle favor."

          Sam looked at him strangely, "W-what must I do?"

          The Dark Lord smiled, "Ah yes, well, my child, all you need to do is find the orb of imaginary light, find that, and bring it to me. Then I will make you most deepest desires become reality."

          Sam thought for a moment, looking down at her lap.

          _"He seems harmless, and he just need one thing. Besides, I'll do anything to have Danny, ANYTHING! I love him so much, but he's in love with Paulina, I want him to be happy but-"_

Sam stood up, and brushed herself off, "Alright, Lord Shichuro, what is it I need to do?"

          "I'm glad you asked, my dear. Take this map," he said and handed her a small piece of parchment, "It will take you to the orb, then my dear, return it here, to me, and I will give you what you want."

          Sam's hands gripped tightly on the paper, and she opened the map. Sam looked at which direction to go, and then set off.

          "Foolish Girl. Finally, what has been lost to me for years, will return, and I, Lord Shichuro, will return to full power." And evil laugh escaped him. Black miasma swallowed him as he disappeared…

          (Dream Portal)

"Here it is!" Hikari yelled to Danny as she landed. Seconds later, Danny landed beside her.

Danny was amazed that Hikari was much faster than him. But then again, she was light, the fastest moving thing in the universe. Danny looked to what Hikari stood infront of- a giant mirror with a gold frame, wrapped in thick vines.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

Hikari turned back to Danny, she looked at him and frowned.

"Danny, this is the portal," She said, "The portal to the dream realm. Danny, This is why Sam is in danger- grave danger. I told her not to come here alone, but I suppose Paulina was to much."

Danny stared into the mirror, he saw no reflection.

"By the way, Hikari, what took you so long to get out of the school?" He asked her. This made Hikari smile.

"Well, let's just say Paulina, Dash, and his gang went on a little trip to the doctor's office…"

Danny chuckled slightly, and the both disappeared into the portal.

As soon as they got in, they saw the exact same place Sam had been in. Danny looked up at the sky, it had become cloudy. Danny felt a drop of rain on his nose.

"Danny," Said Hikari, "This is Dream World, where all human dreams dwell. Humans don't realize it, but they come here every night. I will have to ask someone where Sam has gone to, Danny, are you alright?"

"No," Danny said, "It's starting to rain."

"Well, it's not like you're going to catch a cold, come, we must fine Koyoai."

"Koh-yo-what?"

"Koyoai, Koh-yoh-ah-ee, she knows every inch of this realm. She is a dragon, and in charge of romantic dreams."

"Ah, so that's who I have to blame for those wet-dreams…"

          Hikari laughed, and the two flew for along time, passing the lake, then up into the mountains. Danny and Hikari came upon a large cave, and they walked in silently.

          "Danny, tell me something, how are your feelings towards Sam? I promise I can keep a secret."

          Danny looked at her, and spoke up, "Were just really great fri-"

          Hikari cringed- Danny sighed.

          "Actually, in all honesty, Sam's much more to me." Danny said, and Hikari looked at him surprised, "Everything about her, I love it. The way she smiles, how she acts like an individual, how she hates meat, everything. All her good qualities, all her bad qualities- Hell! She has no bad qualities, She's beautiful, a goddess, so pure." Danny said, and he lowered his voice into a whisper.

          "And just between you and me, once I went ghost and went into her bedroom while she changed. I had never felt so happy, she is untouchable, AND I-" Danny yelled, "I, Daniel Fenton, Am in love with Samantha Manson, and will be for all eternity. And I will do anything, ANYTHING, to have her safe again.          SAM I LOVE YOU!!!"

          "Bravo, bravo," a voice said, "Good, but you might want to tell that to HER, now wouldn't you?"

          A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Danny looked in awe.

          A large, scalely, dragon stood in front of him. She was a ruby color and had ruby eyes. The dragon had a thin snout and a long, spiky tail. Her wings were slightly folded, but Danny could tell they were huge. The Dragon smiled at him.

          "Hello, Daniel Phantom. I, am Koyoai, the dragon whom bestows romantic dreams to humans. But lately, you've had the most romantic dreams, young halfa. Welcome, please sit down, there is much you should know." Koyoai said, and Danny and Hikari sat down, ready to here something worthwhile.

Saikyou: Okay, that's the end of chapter 3, I'm done for the night, please review, and I hope your dreams come true…. Okay, that was corny… Ja Ne, See Ya!

           __


	4. Koyoai dragon of love my final confessio...

Saikyou: EEEk! I have 16 reviews; I'm sooo happy (starts crying) I'd like to thank the academy… Okay… all the people who reviewed 4, Thanks!

Btw, extra long chappy this is, vewy special 4 u!!

Disclaimer: I don't ownz Danny Phantom

On with the show!!!

          As Danny, Hikari, and Koyoai sat down, Koyoai began to tell them something most very important, "Danny, you are half human and half ghost. A very powerful thing, here's the reason. In our realm, it was prophesized that a boy who was half ghost, half human, would save us from a terrible fate. The Dark Lord, Shichuro, wanted the orb of imaginary light to become the ruler of dream world. However," she said, "that light is so pure, he cannot touch it. Only the half-sister of Hikari could, she is human, but she is pure, like the light. We call her the goddess of imaginary light. 'Sam' you call her, yes?"

          "S-Sam?" Danny said, "that's who were looking for, where is she?"

          "Lord Shichuro has gotten to her," Said Koyoai, as she muttered something which brought up a crystal orb, "Look."

          Danny gazed into the orb only to see Sam, walking through the field of flowers; it was raining.

          "Sam!" he yelled, "Koyoai, please, she can't be out in the rain like that, SAM!!!

          Koyoai looked at Danny, then tapped the orb once, "Daniel, she cannot hear you. You must go now, or else there may be a lost life."

          "NO! Sam can't die, Hikari, let's go!" Danny yelled and just almost ran off.

          "Wait, take this with you child." Yelled Koyoai and threw him a sword.

          "Thanks," he said as he phased through the ceiling of the cave; Hikari followed.

          (Sam)

          "Where am I now?" Sam asked herself. She sat down and sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought it would be.

          "Yip."

          "What the-"

          "woof!"

          Sam looked down as she felt something rub up against her leg. What she saw was a tiny puppy, a black puppy with a white star on its forehead. Sam scooped it up and began to pet it.

          "Where did you come from?" Sam asked it.

          "Woof!" the puppy replied and it jumped off her lap on to the ground. It burst into black flames, and Sam stared in awe.

          The cute innocent puppy had now turned into a fearsome looking black dog, larger than the size of an average wolf. It still bore the star on its forehead and it had glowing red eyes. The dog had pointed ears too.

          "Uhh…nice puppy?" Sam said trembling with fear. The dog went up to her and rubbed its head against her arm

          "Good boy."

          The dog growled at her.

          "Uhh… girl, good girl." Sam said; the dog stopped. Now Sam had seen everything, "What's your name?" Sam asked the dog.

          The dog began to paw at the ground, Sam looked- it was writing letters in the dirt.

          "M-I-H-O… Miho?" asked Sam. The dog woofed and nodded her head.

          "Okay.Miho, listen, I need to find the orb of imaginary light, can you help me?" Sam asked the hound.

          The hound nodded and jumped. She soared into the air, paws flaming in black. She circled around Sam's head a few times than landed in front of her. Miho lowered her head, as if to say 'ride me'.

          "You want me to climb on?" Sam asked. The dog nodded and Sam climbed on her back, as Miho took off.

          Sam clutched Miho's fur and pulled out the map.

          "Let's see, Miho," Sam said looking at the map; it started to rain, "Perfect… well, let's see we are here, over the lake, now we need to get past the volcano, into Nightmare Mountain. Oh gee, what a welcoming name."

          Miho gave a little growl to that, and they headed in the direction of the volcano. It took a few minutes, but no sooner had Sam pulled out the map, she could smell sulfur.

          "Miho, look up ahead, I think I can see the volcano." Sam told Miho.

          They had been flying at the volcano for a while when suddenly out of nowhere, something hurled at them.

          "What the hell was that," Sam said as Miho turned them around. They turned into something horrible looking.

          Flying in front of them, was a horrible monster. It was all black with 3 heads. The heads of a lion, a serpent, and an eagle. It had the limbs of a hawk, and the hind legs of a dragon.

          "Uh oh, not good." Said Sam.

          The monster lunged at them and missed, but Sam lost her grip and began falling. Miho tried to save her but the monster attacked her.

          _"So, this is it, I'm finally going to die." Sam thought, "It's about time, but what about Danny? Yes, Danny, I love him…"_

Sam slipped back into reality as she felt something slip into her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it. It was a sword- a katana.

          "Miho!" Sam yelled and the hound flew under her. She sat down and pulled the sword out of its scabbard. She noticed how shinny it was, and it glowed a yellowish color. Sam grabbed the hilt of it and faced the monster.

          "Hey, ugly face." Sam yelled. The monster growled and lunged at her.

          "Take this!" Sam shouted as the monster came in contact with her sword.

          "Rrrraaaghhhh." The beast let out a cry of pain. Green blood tainted the katana as Sam ripped it out. The monster fell toward the ground as it burst into dust.

          "Yuck," Sam said and stuck the sword back in its scabbard.

          "Well I'm glad that's over…" Sam sighed with relief.

          Miho growled gently and Sam looked at her strangely.

          "What is it now?"

          Miho gave a loud roar and Sam looked up. In front of them flew at least 15 more of the same type monster that they had just fought.

          "This may take awhile." Sam said and drew out her sword.

          (Danny and Hikari)

          As Danny and Hikari flew towards The Nightmare Mountains, Danny's mind raced before him.

          _"Please Sam, where every you are, be safe. Sam… please, I love you. Please know that… Sam I want you to be happy, I want you to smile, to laugh, to be with me always…" _

          "Danny, you should really tell Sam that, not yourself." Hikari said, interjecting his thoughts.

          "Will you stop that?"

          Hikari smiled, "Don't get your boxers in a bundle, besides, we're almost there…"

          Danny sighed and returned to his thoughts. _"Sam, no matter what, I'll always protect you, I want to be by your side..."_

(Shichuro's lair)

          _"I want to be by your side…" _

          "Ha, that's pathetic…" Shichuro grumbled, "That little bitch better hurry with my orb, or she'll pay dearly."

          Shichuro moved away from the glass, and began to pace slowly. Muttering curse words every now and then.

          "But ah yes, little Daniel Phantom. I can't wait till he gets over to The Shadow Mountains, when he discovers his beloved little Sammy is actually bringing the orb to me. And once she gets here, and gives it to me, I'll get him right where I want him, and then…"

          Shichuro smashed the nearest statue, watching it shatter to pieces.

          "Muhuwahahaha!"

          (Sam)

          "Finally!" Sam said as she landed on the marble floor in the cave. "We've made it, Miho. We were able to defeat like 30 of those creatures, and get into the mountains, and…." She said as she came into the next chamber, looking at the stand, which held an orb glowing a bright yellow, "we've just found the imaginary light. Come on, let's grab it and go."

          Sam walked up to the pillar and gently lifted the orb out of its place. She stuck it in a mythiral bag she had picked up in the last room. She walked back to Miho, and climbed on her back as they took off.

          (Danny and Hikari)

          "Damn, were to late," said Hikari as she landed. Danny stared at the pillar and sat down on the marble floor.

          "The orb has been taken," Hikari said, "Danny, we have to go NOW, Sam's probably on her way to Shichuro's castle, come Danny we must go!"

          "Sam…" Danny muttered, he felt like sobbing, but instead, stood up, and took off with out a single word.

          "Danny, wait!" Hikari yelled and flew after him.

          (Shichuro's Lair)

          Sam landed on the floor as Miho transformed back into the tiny puppy.

          "Lord Shichuro, I have the orb," Sam said taking out the mythiral bag. She pulled out the orb of imaginary light. Shichuro flashed a smile.

          "Now dear, give it here." He said smoothly, and Sam dropped it into his hands as something phased through the ceiling.

          "NO Sam, DON'T!!!" a voice yelled.

          "To late, Daniel, the orb is mine!" lord Shichuro laughed.

          "Danny!" Sam yelled and she ran to Danny; arms out stretched.

          "Thank you my dear goddess of imaginary light, now young boy, DIEEEE!" Lord Shichuro yelled as he threw a black, plasma ball at Danny. Danny crashed into the wall, and landed on the floor. His stomach area began to start bleeding.

          "DANNY!!!!!" Sam screamed, she rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tears burst forth from her with out warning. She brushed his bangs aside and looked into his eyes. He spoke to her with a gentle voice.

          "Sam…" Danny said meekly.

          "I'm here now Danny, don't leave you can't-"

          "Sam…" he said once more, smiling, "even your name, Sam, it sounds so beautiful, just like you. Don't worry… about me. Sam, you mean so much to me… you always have. At first, I… thought of you as a friend, but now, Sam… I think there's more. So much more. Sam, I wanted to tell you this for so long, Sam… I… I love you." He said as his body went limp.

          "Danny. I love you too, please don't die PLEASE!" Sam yelled and tightened her grip, sobbing hysterically.

          "He can't here you where he is now, Samantha,he's- YEARG!"

          Sam moved her head and looked at Shichuro, who had just been knocked down by Hikari.

          "S-Sam, listen not much time," She said as she dodged a blow by The Dark Lord, "Get the orb- use it on Danny, then let him destroy Shichuro."

          Sam squeezed Danny one more time, "Don't worry, I'll always protect you- just never leave me."

          Sam let go, got up, and ran towards the orb, preying this would work.

Saikyou: Okay, Danny didn't die thank god… I would never kill him, don't worry! But what will happen I wonder? Please review, Laterz!!!!


	5. The true goddess of Imaginary light: she...

Saikyou: Sqeee! I have a total of… 22 reviews! Yay (does victory dance) ok, without delay, here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Don't ownz Danny Phantom…. I wish I did…

Chapter 5

Sam slowly got up from Danny's side and left to grab the orb of imaginary light. She ran past Hikari and Shichuro, and ran to the stand where the orb was. She lifted it off and ran back to Danny.

"No," Shichuro yelled as he dodged a kick from Hikari, "give me that back, you wench!"

Sam kneeled down next to Danny and looked at back at the two fighting as she saw Miho bite Shichuro.

"Hikari, how do I get this thing to work?" She asked her.

"Well," Said Hikari, emitting a light laser from her staff, "since you are my half sister, concentrate! Let the light back into Danny."

Sam looked back at Danny and then shut her eyes, focusing everything on him. _"Come on, make him live again!" Sam thought. _

But sadly, nothing happened. Sam starred in horror as she kept trying, but to no avail did it work.

"It's not working!" Sam yelled, but Hikari had just been hit and Shichuro was now on top of her, trying to maul her.

Sam began to sob again, "Please Danny… wake up, you can't die… I love you, please!"

Without warning, the orb began to glow and out came snake like beams of light. They gently wrapped around Danny's body, and some flew into his mouth. After that his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God, you're alive! Danny's alive!!!" Sam yelled.

"S-Sam?" Danny mumbled, "What is-"

"Danny, no time to talk, go help Hikari!" Sam told him as Shichuro began to choke Hikari.

Danny flew over to where the fight was and threw a plasma ball at Shichuro. Shichuro cried out in pain and released Hikari.

"Hey you! We have some unfinished business!" Danny yelled at him as Shichuro made an attempt to run.

"Not so fast, you hurt MY Sam and now you'll pay." Danny shouted as he punched Shichuro with all his might.

Shichuro flew into the wall and slid down. He stood up, and tried to kick Danny, and missed. Danny flung plasma balls at him and Shichuro moaned in agony, but then He grabbed Danny's throat and began to choke him.

"You dare to threaten me?" Shichuro asked him, "I am the Lord of Darkness, and nothing can stop me! Now dye you stupid half-breed!"

"S-Sam…" Danny choked

Sam grabbed the orb and stood up; she took it and held it in the air. "Hey Dark Lord, hands off!" Sam yelled as the orb burst full of light.

The light lit up the whole room and Shichuro began to vanish. "Nooooooo…" He cried out as he disappeared into dust.

"I did it! He's gone, Danny, he's-"

Danny was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Hurry Sam, we have to get him somewhere safe, or else he might bleed to death," Hikari told her. Sam bit her lip, and then she and Hikari moved Danny onto Miho's back. Sam got onto Miho and the four took off headed towards The Dragon Mountains.

The trip there was a long one, considering Sam had to keep Danny from falling off her demonic hound. Sam sat there and every now and then would lean into Danny and let her mind wander.

_"Please let him be okay, please…" Sam thought, "I'll do anything for him to stay alive. Danny, please wake-up, I can't live without you."_

Sam straightened up and sighed. They passed the volcano with in minutes and then waited to clear out of the smoke as they wanted to get to the mountains faster.

"Miho, can you go any faster?" Sam asked the dog.

Miho nodded her head and speed off at the mountains.

Within minutes, they had reached the mountains and Koyoai's cave. Koyoai appeared, with a worried face. She was carrying some herbs, bandages, and a cot.

"I saw the battle. Now, let me see the patient." She said.

Sam nodded and led Miho over to the Dragon. Koyoai lifted Danny off of Miho and began to bandage his wounds. The she laid him down gently on to the cot.

Sam rushed over to his side and stroked his had. She turned towards the ruby dragon. "Is he going to make it?" Sam asked, still caressing his hand.

"I think he'll be alright," The dragon said, "but he must rest now. You should too, child."

"I'm not leaving him," Sam said and started to stroke his hair, "not now, and not ever. I love him, and I always want to be by his side."

"Alright, if you insist, but you can only have 15 minutes, after that, lay down." She said and pulled another cot next to Danny's.

"Danny," Sam said as the dragon left, "Danny, you're safe now. I'm here," Sam mumbled as she put her head on his chest, "I'm here now Danny, just for you. I love you, but you can't hear me."

Sam sighed; it was no point in talking to someone who was sleeping. She kissed Danny on the forehead and made her way over to her cot, where she curled up and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Danny tossed and turned, every now and then saying things in his sleep.

"Sam…" he mumbled, "No, don't kill her, please. Stop! Stop it!!! I love her, NO!"

Danny jerked awake, breathing heavily. He felt around and discovered he was in a bed with sheets. Danny looked around; he was in Koyoai's cave. He sat up and felt a slight jolt of pain, but he didn't care, he wanted to see Sam.

Danny shifted out of the cot, and when he stood up, he discovered his shirt had been taken off. Instead of his shirt, he had bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Danny threw on his shirt as he saw Meru walk through the door.

"Ah, yes, the patient has finally awakened," She said with a smile. Danny noticed that she was carrying a breakfast tray.

"Where's Sam, and is that for me?" He asked.

Meru walked over to him and set the tray next to him.

"You know," She said, "you ask a lot of questions. Sam's in the next room eating, and yes this is for you."

Danny's face lit up and he began to walk away, that is, until Hikari yelled at him.

"Hold on mister, don't you want breakfast?" She snapped at him.

Danny turned around and looked at her surprisingly. "Actually," he said, "I want Sam. Now if you'll excuse me."

Danny had left for the other room.

"Hmm, if that were me, I would have chosen the eggs first." Hikari said to herself as she snagged a piece of Danny's bacon.

(In the next room)

Danny walked into the next room and discovered it was a kitchen. He looked around until his eyes caught Sam.

Her hair was still down, and she was still wearing that same dress she had before. She tilled her head and looked at him, then rushed over to greet him.

"Danny, you're awake!" She said as she hugged him.

Danny hugged her back and smiled, inhaling her scent, which was very close to lavender. He began to stroke her hair, but Sam gently released him.

"I thought you were going to-" She stopped speaking, and looked down.

"Well, I didn't, that's what matters." Danny said to her, and she looked up at him. "Uhh, Sam? About that whole thing before I first passed out at Shichuro's lair, let me explain."

"Now wait a minute," She said and looked at him, "I have something to say too. Danny, back there, you scared me, you really did. I thought I was going to loose you, but you know what?" She asked him as she brought herself closer to his face.

"Danny, your much more than a friend to me. You mean so much more. Danny I can't live with out you." She said, looking into those sky blue eyes of his, "I care about you too much to let you go, and Danny I-"

But Sam's last words were cut off as Danny's lip met Sam's. Danny wrapped his arms around her, and they felt as if they had completely slipped into another world. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

"love you." Sam spoke with a gentle voice. She nuzzled into his shoulder as Danny held her closely. Oh how he had been wanting to do this for a long time.

"Danny," she mumbled softly, "if this is the dream realm. Does this mean this is just a dream?"

Danny still held her, and then replied, "Well, I don't know, you want to go back to the real world and do what were doing now?"

Sam lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked up at him, "Well, I don't know, I could stay like this for a while." She said and snuggled into him.

Danny rested his chin on Sam's head; by now, they were sitting down.

"Mmmm… yeah, I don't know if I could get myself to move," He said gently, "Now that I think about it, I probably couldn't stop myself from doing something else." He said and gently pulled her up and began to kiss her.

This time, however, it was much more intense. Danny opened his mouth and let his tongue search the inside of Sam's mouth. Sam began to fight his tongue with hers, and they were in pure bliss. This went on for minutes, until…

"Well, well, well!" a voice said; Danny and Sam broke apart as the voice spoke up again, "That was a Kodak moment, wasn't it Meru?" the voice said.

"Yup, sure was Tucker, but wait! This one's a special one! Not only do we have a picture this time, but we also have it on film!" Meru said and the two laughed.

Danny and Sam caught site of their best friend, Tucker, with a video camera and Meru, their new best friend, with her camera.

"You guys, that was not funny!" Shouted Sam and Danny, but Tuck and Meru were to busy laughing to notice.

But Sam only smirked and ran out of the room, then came back with a small photo in her hand, "Now," said Sam, "You burn that or else I'll show the whole school this!"

Sam lifted the picture and it showed Tuck and Meru making out under a tree in the park.

Both of them had a shocked look on their face, "Where did  you get that?" Tuck asked.

"Oh long story," Sam said, "As soon as Meru left to get you, Tuck, I snuck out, and caught you two… ah yes, what a Kodak moment indeed…"

Danny started to laugh. Sam was usually know for doing this kind of thing.

"You, know we better get going," Meru said.

Everyone nodded there head in agreement. Danny and Sam rode on Miho, Hikari flew, and Tucker rode on Koyoai's back.

Sam cuddled up gently to Danny as the began to reach to portal.

Saikyou: Ok, end of chappy, but not endof story. Yes that's right, there's still more! Thank's for the reviews, everyone. Laterz!!


	6. The begining of the end: Night games

Saikyou: I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner (I was away at summer camp all last week) and my computer is screwed up so I can't review for fanfics (moonhawke your story is awesome, I'm sorry!) So brace yourself for chapter 6 (hehehe)

(A/N: if you don't know what kudos means, it's like saying good job or congratulations.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman

Chapter 6

          Sam smiled as she snuggled into Danny. She didn't have anything to worry about anymore. The Dark lord was dead, Danny had made sure of that, and even now, ghost hunting seemed so far in the past.

          "Danny, I almost forgot, you haven't eaten yet," Said Hikari as she handed him a small wrapped package, which Danny discovered to be bacon.

          Danny bit into it; then immediately spat it back out. He choked slightly and let it drop to the ground.

          "Ugh, Hikari, are you trying to kill me? What the hell is that?" Danny yelled.

          "Well, you didn't ask," Hikari said, "I suppose some people don't appreciate tofu bacon…"

           Danny thought he was going to be sick and worse, Sam was laughing her head off at him.

          "You know, that wasn't funny!" Danny snapped and Sam grinned.

          "Well, I thought it was funny. Besides, it isn't that bad." She said to him, and squeezed his shoulder.

          They eventually reached the portal and they passed through. Even Miho came with and they discovered she was not a dream, but a demon dog.

          As they came through on the other side, Sam sat down and sighed. Danny sat next to her.

          "Danny, if we were in the dream realm, this was just a dream, right?" She asked him, her violet eyes starring into his, "I mean, that kiss, was a dream, was it?"

          Danny looked at her strangely, "Well, we aren't there anymore, and I still love you, Sam. You've been my friend for a long time, but I know I can't live without you." Danny said as he pulled her into another kiss.

          "Kudos, everyone," Said Meru, watching them, then grabbing Tuck's hand and they left them there, "Kudos…"

(8 years later)

          A lot of time can pass in eight years; in fact, eight years have passed since the four have saved the dream realm. Which also marks the date Sam and Danny confessed their love for each other. But there's another story to tell, and it will take awhile, but the reward is great.

          Samantha Manson is 22 years old and out of college. She often goes to nightclubs and sings. Sam still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but that's okay. Her parents left her half of the family fortune, and the Manson Manor, while they retired in Florida.

          Daniel Fenton has just turned 23 and runs a ghost exorcism business with his partner, Tucker Foaly. (SP?) His business had made a lot of money (yay!) and Danny still is the halfa he always was.

          Tucker Foaly is also 23 and works with Danny in exorcising ghosts. However, Tuck also owns a small deli (A/N: that's a real surprise…) with his girlfriend, Meru Yakamate.

          Meru Yakamte, like Sam, is 22 years of age. Meru went back to Japan for a year to study Manga techniques in College. She came back and is now the proud author of a manga series (Kind of like a comic for those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about) She also owns a deli with her boyfriend. (I wonder who that is?)

          (Now let the story begin)

          "Mmm, time for bed finally," Said the 22 year old Samantha Manson. She stripped and put on her pajamas, then sat down on her bed.

          Sam grabbed the photo on her end table and smiled at it. It was a picture of Danny and her. Sam always looked at this picture before nodding off to sleep.

          Sam put the picture back in its place and slid under her covers. She snuggled into her pillow and felt the wind run through her hair. Sam felt something masaging her hips, and she moaned. The feeling went up to her chest, and she thought for a second she was fantasizing again, but then it hit her.

          "Okay Danny, I surrender." She said softly and Danny became visible again.

          He smiled at her, "but Sam, I wasn't finished yet," he said and sat down on her bed as Sam turned on a light.

          "What are you doing here?" She asked him as he transformed back into Danny Fenton.

          "Now really Sam, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" asked Danny jokingly; Sam just glared at him, "right, well my parents are out of town for the weekend. They're celebrating because they just found out how to keep the ghost portal shut. So I figured you might need some company this week?"

          Sam smiled at him, and spoke softly, "I could always use company, but next time, don't scare me like that, and don't give me that 'company' shit as an excuse for you wanting to sleep with me."

          "Ha, funny Sam," Danny said sarcastically. Sam gave a mere smirk and pointed to a sleeping bag on the floor.

          "C'mon Sam that's just mean," Danny said whimpering.

          Sam smirked again, "You know, I'm feeling generous today, but if you want stay in this bed, then you get to play a game with me." Sam said grinning evilly.

          Danny gulped, and looked at Sam in terror. "N-Now Sam, be reasonable, Sam?"

          "Don't worry, it wont hurt," Sam said, "Much. Nighty-night!" She said and pounced on him as Danny fainted.

          Danny jolted awake and felt a cold breeze. He looked down to discover he wasn't wearing any pants, or his boxers for that manner.

          _"She didn't rape me, did she?" Danny thought. _But Danny knew Sam would never do anything like that, and stood up.

          Danny was behind Sam's bed and he saw Sam standing there, in HIS boxers.

          "Sam, what the hell?"

          "You know, it's true what Paulina said," Sam said smiling, "You do have good taste in underwear."

          "Damnit Sam, give me back my boxers!" Danny yelled.

          "Like I told you before, if you want in bed with me, you have to win the game. The rules are simple; get your boxers back without going ghost. Ok?"

          "Fine, but let me get my pants on," He said and pulled them back on.

          "Good luck," She said as she ran out of the room laughing.

          Danny ran after her and chased Sam around the house. Sam would stop every now and then, to throw a pillow at his head or just wait for him. When they finally came back to her room, they entered.

          Danny pounced on Sam being careful not to hurt her and yanked his boxers off her. She was still wearing something underneath. And then they laughed there together, both of them still in their underwear.

          Danny began to rub her waist, "Do I win yet?" He asked Sam as he moved down to her hips.

          "Okay, okay, you win." She said, trying to force his arms off of her. But Sam wasn't as strong as him and Danny picked her up.

          "Yes, I win, and now I get my prize." He said and twirled her around. Sam laughed and Danny dropped her on the bed.

          She stifled her laugh into a giggle, and Danny pressed his lips to hers. Sam parted her lips and let Danny's tongue enter her mouth. His tougue began to search the inside of her mouth. And after awhile, they broke apart.

          "Mmm, I love you," Sam said nuzzling into him as Danny crawled into bed with her. Danny turned off the light.

          "Well, I know that." He said as Sam dug her head into his chest. And Danny held her as they both drifted to sleep.

Saikyou: Yeah, kind of short, but funny, yes? And there's more coming soon! More Meru/Tucker and Danny/Sam, so plz review! Bye!


	7. wakeup call: let the operation commence!

Saikyou: hey everyone! Yea, I know, it's been a long time since I updated… what? Can I help it if I have writers block? Anyways, here's chapter 7…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and you probably don't either so, (sticks out tongue) bleh!!!

Chapter 7

          Sam opened my eyes, and looked around her room. She rolled over in her bed and saw a head with messy black hair. The light from the window gently danced upon his locks. Sam smiled, and hugged what lay next to her.

          Sam nuzzled her face into the back of Danny's head and made an attempt to fall back asleep. She got into a comfortable position, and then the phone rang.

          She felt Danny shift his weight and he sat up, moaned, and grabbed the ringing device.

          "Hello?" Danny said with a tired voice.

          "Danny? What are you doing at Sam's house?" asked the voice.

          Danny pulled the receiver away from his ear and groaned. Sam glared at him with a look that said _"Who the hell is that, and why did you pick up my phone?" _

          Danny sighed and pulled the phone back to his ear, "Well, Tuck, Sam needed me to, uh, help her pay her bills!"

          Sam gave Danny a funny look, "Smooth Danny, real smooth…"

"Ha that's funny," Tucker's voice replied from the phone, "You sound tired, like you just woke up, Sam can pay her bills without your help, and even if she couldn't, she's has butlers and maids who could, so it sounds like me you slept with her."

"Tuck!" Danny snapped, although it was true, "Just because I'm lying in the same bed, doesn't necessarily mean that I had-"

"Oh this changes things," Tucker implied, "I had no idea you haven't gotten that far."

Sam, by now, had heard enough of this conversation and snatched the phone out of Danny's hands. Then she yelled into it at the top of her lungs, "God damnit, Tuck! First you wake us up, then imply that Danny and I have been having sex all night, which we haven't, and then you go making snippy comments about are relation-ship, so shut up and good-bye!"

Sam slammed the phone down on the receiver and sat back down on her side of the bed, extremely pissed-off.

Danny just stared at her in awe. It was never a good idea to get Sam in a bad mood, especially when she wakes up in the morning.

"Hey Sam, just forget about what Tuck said. It's not like it matters, right?" Danny said.

Sam just smiled at him, "Oh no, I'm not mad at Tucker- he's always like this. It's just when he implies stuff like that, that's what ticks me off."

"Okay," said Danny, "So, how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll go talk to my cook," Sam said, and walked down stairs.

_"Finally, she's out of the room," Danny thought, "and now to put the plan into action…" _

Danny went to his bags and dug out his cell-phone, then dialed up Tucker's house. He let the phone ring for awhile until someone picked up.

"Foley residence, may I ask who is speaking?" said a feminine voice.

"Hey Meru, is Tuck there?" Danny spoke.

"Oh, hello Danny, yes he's here, hold on a sec."

Danny sat there for a while, waiting for Tuck to come on the line.

"Danny, are pancakes alright?" a voice said as the door swung open.

Danny immediately shoved his cell phone under a pillow.

"Y-yeah, pancakes are fine," he choked.

"Ok," Sam replied and ran out of the room.

_"Almost caught me…" Danny's mind said._

"Hello? Danny?" a muffled voice asked.

Danny moved aside the pillow, and raised his phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm here Tuck." Said Danny, "By the way, what was with that wake-up call this morning?"

"Never mind, so are you ready for our little plan?"

"Yup, Sam just went down to get some breakfast, so I'll just tell her I have an errand to run today." Danny said standing up.

"So, when are you going to 'spring the question' per say?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about taking her to dinner either tonight or tomorrow night-"

"Danny, how do you like your toast?" asked Sam as the door swung open again.

Danny shoved his cell under Sam's silky black sheets. He looked up at her and grinned.

"I like it light, Sammy-dear." He replied.

"Alright," Sam said and closed the door behind her.

_"Man that was close…"_

Danny raised the phone back to his ear, and Tuck's voice came back to him.

"I think you should do it tonight," said Tucker.

"Yes, tonight, shy boy!" said another voice on the line.

"Meru!" Danny snapped.

"What, I'm merely stating an opinion. Don't get your boxers in a knot, like last night…"

"How the hell did you know about that?" Danny asked angrily.

"Oh it's great to be half goddess, with fluffy white wings…" Meru sang.

"You know, that's not funny." Danny said.

"-And watch Sam run off with Danny's undies, as she sings…"

"Meru." Danny said, with rage hinted in his voice.

"Now dear," Tucker said.

"I've got Danny's boxers, I've got Danny's boxers…"

"Meru, get off the line."

"Jeez, you could at least ask nicely… and I thought you liked my singing…"

"Meru," Said Danny and Tucker simultaneously.

"Alright," Said Meru as the boys hear a click.

"Tonight, I'll do it tonight," Danny mumbled, "Bye Tucker."

"Alright, good-luck," He said and put down the phone.

Danny hung up and sighed, he had no idea how to handle this.

"Danny, breakfast is ready," Sam shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Danny shouted back and made his way for the door.

(downstairs)

Danny managed to walk into the dining room and flop down in his seat.

          "It looks really good sam, I-" Danny stopped speaking as he looked up.

          "Now really, Danny, is that any way to treat a guest?" Meru asked him.

          An anger mark appeared on Danny's forehead (like in an anime)

          "What is she doing here?" asked Danny.

          "Well," said Sam, "Meru came by to return Miho after she checked her for any signs of illness, and I invited her to stay for breakfast."

          Danny glared at Meru, and she just smiled.

          "Danny, Danny, you're so simple-minded, right sis?" Meru asked Sam.

          "Well, he's not that stupid…" Sam replied sitting down to eat, "So Danny, do you have any plan's today?"

          Danny stopped eating, and swallowed his last bite of pancake. He just smirked for a second, "Well, I need to run an errand today, but how about dinner later on this evening? My treat." Danny said.

          "Oh that sounds great! I'll come with you on that errand, besides I need to get something from the store."

          Danny cringed, this was defiantly going to be a lot harder thatn he thought.

"Oh, that's too bad, Sis. I was going to go to the mall today, they're having a sale at hot topic…" said Meru.

          Sam looked at Danny, "On second thought, Danny, Meru needs company," she said, "Come on, let's hit the mall, sorry Danny!"

          "No! No problem at all," said Danny. _"Thank you Meru, you crazy wench."___

          (after breakfast)

          "I'm leaving, okay?" Sam said to Danny and kissed him on the cheek, "good luck with that errand."

          "Nope, not good enough," he said and pulled her into a lip-lock.

          "Oh, good God…" Meru mumbled at the sight.

          Danny and Sam pulled away from each other, and Sam and Meru left.

          Danny pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tucker's number.

          "Hello, Tuck? Yeah, they're out, let the operation commence!"

Saikyou: operation?!? What is going on with Danny and Tucker, I think you know, I know! Well that's because I'm the author… anyways, please review before I kill… (grabs random object) this hunk of cheese (hold knife) muwahaha! The cheese will meet it's doom if you do not review!


	8. A stupid author's note

A stupid author's note…

Saikyou: Hello again, it's me the author… yeah, ok so far we have 7 chapters of paper flowers and before I do the next remaining chapters, I've decided to do a Q&A before that… so here's how it works….

1. First of all, you need to put your question in your review, or you can e-mail it to me at 

2. Second, your question has to be about this story, me, or Danny phantom in general.

3. Um… I will post the Q&A some time near the end of july… (cause I'm going on vacation near then, along with a new chapter)

So, that's about it. I'll post the Q&A with chapter 8 of Paper Flowers, until then, e-mail or review w/ questions.


	9. a close call: Late night RPG

Saikyou: (crying) whaaa! … no one has questions! So I'm updating this chapter early (it might be the last one) who knows?

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, it would never be allowed on Nickelodeon… though adult swim might work… and I don't own the line "You give me… blah blah blah" it belongs to the peoples who created the nanny

Readers: (stare)

Me: O.o what?

Chapter 8

          Danny got up and smiled at Tucker, the plan had gone right so far, but hopefully it wouldn't go wrong.

          "C'mon, let's get over to the mall…" said Tucker as they walked out the front door.

          Tucker and Danny hopped into Tuck's car and Tucker turned on the egnition. As they backed out of the drive way, Danny hoped that

A. Sam wouldn't see them.

B. He would find what he wants.

C. Most importantly, she wouldn't refuse.

(At the mall:with Sam)

"Ooh, I just love this store!" said Meru and the two walked in.

"Yeah, me too," Sam added.

The two gothic girlslooked around, picking out cloths in their size. They almost finished, until Sam eyed something. Sam walked away from meru as she saw a beautiful necklace. There was a small steel dragon on it, and fastened to it was a small crystal. Normally, Sam didn't buy jewelry a lot, but she was practicly in love with it.

Sam pulled it off the rack and looked at the price. 10.00 dollars, was the price. Well, since Sam was stinkin rich, the price really wasn't an issue, and she payed for it with her new clothes.

Meru looked at what Sam bought, and spotted the necklace.

"Oh Sam, that's really pretty!" complimented Meru.

Sam smiled as the two walked out of Hottopic, "Thanks."

"So, what should we do now? We have a lot of time to kill, and  a lot of cash…" Said Meru.

"How about," Sam said, but then spotted a store, "how about we go try on wedding dresses? Just for fun!"

"You read my mind," replied Meru, "Alright, let's go!"

(At the mall: with Danny)

Tucker and Danny walked into the mall and made their way for the jewlery shop. As they entered, they imeaditly went to look for rings. A man at the counter walked up to them.

"May I help you two gentlemen?" the man asked.

"Yes," said Danny, "I'm looking for a wedding ring, it's for my girlfriend, and I need some choices."

"Oh, yes Sir. I think I have the perfect thing." The man said and he went behing the counter and grabbed a small box and opened it.

Inside, was a gold ring with a diamond in the center (a fairly large diamond) and it had smaller diamonds in the band, about four.

Danny eyed it up and knew Sam would definitly like it, "May I ask the price?"

"Well, this little baby is 3 karats, and the price is 650.00."

"I'll take it." Danny said pulling out his checkbook.

He finished paying for it and He and Tucker walked out of the store. As they passed through, the caught site of Sam and Meru trying on wedding dresses in a store.

(In the shop)

Meru starred at Sam wearing a black gown, "Oh, Sam, you look so pretty in the black dress! Just wait until you get married!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna get married anytime soon…" said Sam sarcasticly, and they made their way back to the changing room.

"Aw, c'mon Sammy! You really don't think Danny wouldn't ask you to marry him, do you?" Meru asked.

"Yes…no. It's just that," Sam said as she came out from changing, "I don't know if Danny really cares for me like that, but I love him. Oh, I don't know, I just can't imagine myself getting married."

"Believe me, Sam," Meru said as they walked out of the shop, "your time will come."

"Alright, I- Hey!" Sam stopped herself as she saw Danny and Tucker sitting on a bench, "Danny!"

Sam ran towards Danny and Meru trailled behind her. Sam slowed her pace and she sat down next to him.

_"Oh shit, not now…" Danny's mind yelled._

"So, how are those errands?" Sam asked him.

"Uh, fine, those errands are just fine," Danny said a little too quickly.

"Can I see whatcha bought?" She said, spotting his bag. Danny cringed and his grip tightened on the bag.

"Uh, this? This isn't mine, it's Tucks, and you can't see it 'cause it's erm 'men stuff'."

Sam just starred at Danny, and thenb looked like she reallized something. "You mean Tuck's?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhhoh…" Sam mumbled.

Tucker juist glarred at Danny, who cringed again. "Well, Sam, we have to get going, other stuff to do. Ok?"

Sam looked at him again, "Danniel Fenton, are you avoiding me?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, Sam," he said, putting his arm on the back of the bench and gently holding her chin, his thumb on her lip. Danny brought  his face close to hers and he spoke in a serious tone voice, "I would never do that. Remember our dinner plans tonight, okay?"

"Mmm… 'kay." Sam said as Danny gently kissed her. He and Tucker then left leaving Sam completely puzzled.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Meru, gently touching her lips.

"No idea." Said Meru, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," replied Sam, still puzzled.

As the two left, only one thing was on Sam's mind _"What is going on with you Danny Fenton?"_

(later that night)

"Okay, deep breath, you can do this." Danny told himself as he pulled out the box, "Oh I can so not do this…"

Danny was dressed in a suit and he began to straighten his tie. He sighed and slipped the 'pakage' into his coat pocket. Danny gingerly made his way to the door and he sat down in Sam's living room.

"Sam are you coming?" Danny yelled upstairs.

"Hold on!" she yelled back.

Sam was in her room, tieing her hair back into a messy bun. She had pulled on a black sleeve less dress with a corset. It was made of a smooth silky material and Sam put on the necklace she bought earlier.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She shouted and gracefully walked down the stairs.

Danny could not stop starring as Sam made her way down the staircase. But Sam lost her balance and triped at the last step. Danny hurried to catch her and she fell into his arms.

"Mmm, I'm such a klutz." Sam said and pulled back from Danny.

"Let's go," He said and laced his fingers with hers.

They both piled into the car and Danny turned it on. As they drove to their destination, Sam's eyes lit up.

"Danny," she spoke, "We're not going to Kyouko's, are we?"

(note: Kyouko's is a very fancy Japanese restraunt… that I made up.)

"Of course we are, but I thought you like Japanese food?" Danny said, slightly confused.

"No, I love Japanese food, but, that's the most crowded and expencive restaruant in town. How on earth did you get reservations?"

"Don't worry about it, besides, we're here." Danny replied as he parked.

Danny and Sam got out and moved towards the restaurant, linking arms. They entered, and a there was a lady at the desk wearing a kimono.

"Reservations under Fenton." Danny stateted.

The woman looked down at her papers and then looked up, "Follow me, please."

The couple happily followed the guide and sat down at a table. A waitress came and they ordered two bowls of miso soup and some sake. (sake=rice wine)

"The food here is so delicious," Sam mentioned, gently sipping the contents in her bowl.

"Yes, I never knew Japanese food could be so tasty." Danny replied to her, and his heart beat grew strong.

"Great, I'm gonna have to pull myself together if I really want to do this…" he thought.

There was a small silence for awhile before they ordered their main course, which consisted of Udon and a side of cooked shrimp.

They eventually finished their meal, and Sam was still wondering why he had brought her to such a special restaruant.

"Well, let's get going." Said Sam and began to stand up.

"Wait, um," Danny said, "you, w-want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure," she said and grabbed his hand.

"Alright," he said as they stood outside the restaurant, "But it's a surprise, so keep your eyes shut, I'll fly us there."

Danny Fenton chagned into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom and he took off for a special place.

(a few minutes later)

"Alright, were here," Danny said and gently put Sam down.

Sam set foot on the ground and opened her eyes. Starring in awe at what stood before her.

Danny had taken her to the clearing where the dream potal existed. Only, it looked like someone had done a lot to it. There was a foutain near the mirror and benches too. A bunch of new trees had grown and flowers were blooming. Roses, daisies, tulips, any kind you could imagine.

"Danny," Sam breathed, "Did… did you do this? Its beautiful."

Danny pulled Sam close to him, "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's absoulutly amazing."

Sam looked up at the clear night sky. The stars were glimering and the moon shone full.

 Danny gently burried his face into Sam's hair. He'd have to do it now. Now was the time. He breathed deeply and reached for the one thing that would change him.

"Sam." He muttered.

"What Danny?"

He pulled back and grasped her hands, carrising them.

"Sam," He spoke again, "Sam do you love me?"

_"What is going on with him?" _"Yes."

"Sam, words can't describe what I feel for you. I love you so much, I really care, and Sam…" Danny spoke. He got down on one knee as he revieled the ring, "will you marry me?"

          Sam's eyes grew wide, she was taken aback.

          "I love you!" She screamed and pounced on him, hugging him  hard.

          "So is that a 'yes'?" Danny wheezed.

          "What do you think?"

          Danny smiled, he was overwhelmed with joy. For the first time, every thing was going just right.

          "You know what's best of all?"

          "What?"

          "My pant's are still on," He replied.

          "Not for long," Sam said in a sing-song voice.

          "You mean?"

          "Yes," she said as Danny went ghost and flew them back to the car. The got in and drove home fast. Danny and Sam didn't even bother to hang up their coats. They just went straight to the bedroom and shut the door.

          "How about a little RPG?" Sam inquired as she pushed Danny on to her bed. 

          "RPG?"

          "Role playing game," Sam relplied to his question. Sam climbed onto him and stratled his hips.

          "Have you ever seen the Nanny?"

          "Um," Danny spoke.

          "Well here, lemme spark your memory." She mused, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning closer to his face, "you're the boss, and I'm the nanny. You give me a raise-"

          Sam began to fiddle with undoing Danny's tie.

          "-and I'll give YOU one!"

          (I love that line!)

          Sam bent down and started to kiss him hard as she tugged at his shirt.

Saikyou: yes, yes, a little lemony there, well, it's sugestive… anyways, this took a long time to write and my grandma's in the hospital now, so please review for this story and for her.


	10. Odd Dreams: I do I do I do!

Saikyou: yata! I got 50 reviews! (emotional overload) WHEEEEE!!! Okay, thank you soooo much for the reviews! It must have been you guys, cause my grandma's out of the hospital now! Yay! Okay, I'm happy 'cause I'm graduating this year and it's all happy! I'd also like to deicate this last chapter to someone special! He's in my 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th period classes! He's also in sketch club and webgroup! And An-chan, don't make fun of me!!!

Special thanks to:

Hikari Fukuro: Ke-chan, that wasn't you! (sorry to burst your bubble!) and you like chasing Brian Davis? O.o you is crazy!

Lilterra: gomen nasai, nie-chan! I waz on vacation! Jeeze, give me a break...

Glassemotions: thanks much for the review!

ShadowSakura: (starts crying) thanks for your concern, I apologize for the delay!

Danni-2005: yay! You reviewed for my story! I love your series, but ish very sad (well it IS angst...)

Divagirl277: thank you ssoooo much! You worry about me.

Titan6: den-chan, so its rauchy, ne? big deal!

MoonHawke: Thank you for convincing me to update my stories!! If you didn't persuade me, I'd probably update this 'round December!

And thank you to all the readers out there who don't review too!

Now for the Final chapter of paper flowers!

She sat there again, in her field of paper flowers, and picked the black rose petals as he sat down beside her.

She smiled shyly and he took her hand, her left hand, and kissed the ring on her 3rd finger. Then pressed it to his cheek; warm and slightly damp from the rain outside of the realm they'd gathered in.

They intertwined fingers and nuzzled. She was married now—married to the man she loved the most, and that was all that mattered.

"More?" he asked.

She nodded sighlently.

"Hello!"

The couple jumped as a high pitched voice shouted from behind them.

The woman turned her head to see a young girl with long brown hair. She was dressed in a black dress that went down to her knees and was trimmed with onyx lace. Charcoal colored wings proded from her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked the girl.

"Ooh, I knew this would work! 'T is all of my doing, I say! For I am the one who made this writing! I am the goddess of fanfiction...well, at least this one! I who rule the key board! And I'm sooo proud of my new happy couple!"

The girl squealed with delight and landed in front of them. Her wings twiched sighlently in the wind. She clasped her hands together and grinned sheepishly.

"Huh?" The boy remarked.

The girl flashed another cat-like grin, "I'm the writer, Saikyou! And I'm here to invade! Say "Hi" to all the readers!"

The two looked nervously around. "Hi..."

"Nyaa! They're happy now!"

Sam jerked awake, and felt around. That dream she had was absolutely doused with weirdness. She felt the lump in the bed next to her and recalled yesterday.

The ceremony had begun around noon, at a lovely church in Amity Park. The inside was white and the windows were stained glass.

People sat in the peus awaiting for the matramony to begin. It was a fair day, with sun and clear blue skies. A perfect day for marrage. A perfect day for Danny and Sam...

Samantha Manson had gracefully walked down the isle, taking her last steps alone. No longer she would be alone as she stepped up to the altar. She would stay by his side always.

Words were spoken by the priest, important, but not nearly as important as the finally ones.

"Do you, Daniel Fenton, Take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, till death do us part?"

"I do." Danny stated.

"Do you, Samantha Manson , Take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, till death do us part?"

"I do!" Sam said in a heartbeat.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Those words broght a stop to all as the newly-wed couple kissed.

At the the dinner afterwards, it seamed so surreal. It felt as if nothing could go wrong ever again.

"It was S-sso beautiful (hic)"

"Do you have to be so sentimental Meru?" Tucker asked his girlfriend. They were watching Sam and Danny on the dance floor.

"Y-y-esh (Hic) and (hic) why haven't you asked me to t-to marry you yet?"

"Um... heh heh?"

"What do you mean "heh-heh"?" She said with a tear-stained face.

"Well, I...er, was going to save this for later..." He stated kneeling down, "Will you-"

"Yes!" she shreaked, tackling him to the ground and pressing her lips against his.

Sam saw the couple as she danced, laughing metally, and pressing her cheak against Danny's. She had imagined this when she was younger, but now it was real, and nothing could ruin the moment.

"I am the box ghost!"

Well, that could.

Several guests shreaked, and Samantha Fenton rubbed her temples.

"Why?" Danny asked, "Why did you come here? Do you have to ruin everything!?!"

"Fear not, pathetic mortals and half one! For in this box of celebration, I am giving a package of my gratitude!"

The box ghost tossed a package at there feet and Danny quirked an eyebrow. She made haste to pick up the parcle, but reluctantly picked it up and tore it open.

Inside of the package, sat a note that Sam read out loud.

"Dear Halfa,

We have come to notice your wed to the mortal girl sidekick. And we of the ghost zone promise one full year of no attacks.

"Fear the time you have left! Beware!" and with that, the box ghost dissapeared.

Danny just laughed, thinking of a whole free year with out battling ghosts. Everyone just oddly shrugged and returned to there conversing. Sam joined Danny in his laughter, continueing their dance.

"This is the happiest moment of my life." Danny stated, closing the gap between his and Sam.

"Mine too."

And there lips met instantly in a frenzy of love happiness.

Yes, Sam had remembered the moment well. Feeling a warm touch at her arm, She turned to Danny and he kissed the nape of her neck. She giggled with pleasure.

"What were you thinking about darling?" (A/N: woah, did that just come out of Danny's mouth???"

"Will you stay with me?" She asked him, touching noses.

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "Always."

"Eien- forever- eternally. That's how long I'll love you."

He smiled at her knowledge of launguages. Words that sounded powerful, that had great meaning. He laughed at the thought that crawled into his head, something from a manga.

Danny clasped his hands over hers which puzzled her slightly.

"Excuse me ma'am, but will you do the honnor of bearing my child?"

Sam laughed hystariclly, "Oh, houshi-sama! You know that I am a married woman!"

"Where? I don't see him?" He asked, kissing her on the nose.

She laughed again, "He's right here, and I'm sorry houshi-sama."

Danny frowned, "You don't want kids?"

Sam touched his hand, and pressed her head against his chest.

"No, I want kids."

"How about now?" He asked her, kissing her shoulder.

She ran her fingers though his hair, "My aren't we eager?"

"Well, if we don't get it the first time, we can try again, and again, and again..."

"I love you." She stated, and the two were happy with each other, for the rest of there lives.

The Sappy End!

Saikyou: yeah, sappy ne? Happy it was, very much happy! I finally finished it! Now, go read my friends ficcies! Okay! Bye, this is the end! Well, there is still Black and White Christmas and Burning love! Sayonara tomodachi!

Hugs and kisses,

Saikyou: The Youkai Priestess


End file.
